An Interesting Day in the Tardis
by tinymarauder
Summary: Every time the doctor re-generates, the Tardis changes as well.  Rose is having a little bit of trouble adjusting to the change.


Every time the doctor re-generates, the Tardis changes as well. Rose is having a little bit of trouble adjusting to the change. 

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Doctor Who. If I did sssoooo much would be different…. SSSOOOO MUCH! *breaks down crying*

A/N: Sooo this is just a thought that occurred to me one day. I was sitting in front of my tv thinking about how the new season of Doctor Who is starting soon when it just occurred to me. The tardis rearranges its rooms when the Doctor regenerates… HOW DO THEY FIND ANYTHING! I mean its suppose to be gigantic right? I mean it would take forever to figure out how it was set up in the first place, think about it changing up on you. And all of a sudden the idea for this fic just occurred to me. I had so much fun writing it and I hope you enjoy it.

An Interesting Day in the Tardis

Rose sighed as she took a shower. It was exactly what she needed after a long day of traveling. They had tried to go on a nice, stress free vacation but ended up having to save the world. Again. This had to be like the third time this week. Although with time travel she couldn't really be sure how long it had been. She shrugged it off and got out of the shower. She hummed lightly as she grabbed a towel and began drying off. It took her a minute to realize what she forgot. Her clothes. In her haste she hadn't grabbed any clean ones to change into.

She looked at the clothes she had discarded to the floor when she had gotten in the shower. They were covered in a yellow goo from their latest adventure, and were starting to give off a sickening odor. She bit her lip for a minute trying to decide what to do. Quietly she tiptoed over to the door and, opening it a crack, peered out at the corridor. It was empty. Breathing a sigh of relief she secured the towel around her and took off to her room.

She tried to tug the towel a little lower on her thigh as she tried not to think about how embarrassingly small it really was. But, she reasoned, what were the chances she would run into the Doctor? The Tardis was HUGE and all she had to do was round one more corner and…. THERE! She could see her door and no Doctor in sight.

She let out a breath that she hadn't noticed she'd been holding. She was so glad that she hadn't run into him. This little trip could have been VERY embarrassing. She made her way over to her door and entered, turning to close the door softly behind her.

"Ehem….." She jumped and spun around to find the Doctor looking up at her from over his glasses, book in hand.

"What the hell are you doing in my room!" Rose demanded loudly tugging furiously on the towel, trying to make it stretch further.

"Eh… This isn't… This isn't your room…." He said struggling to speak.

"Like hell it isn't-" All of a sudden she registered her surroundings. She was standing in very large room with bookcases stretching as far as she could see. Tables littered the middle of the room, and the Doctor was currently sitting at the nearest one to the door. "Oh." She said weakly "This would be the library then…"

"Yes, yes it would." He told her nodding violently. "The Tardis- er- she rearranges herself after I regenerate."

Rose stood there for a moment taking this in. "So my room is now in some random spot in this gigantic place?" She asked confused. He didn't answer. "Doctor?" She asked confused. Then she noticed where his eyes were. Now it was her turn to clear her throat.

His eyes shot back up to her face and his face turned bright red. "Uumm- What?"

"Now I have to go open doors at random to find my room, yeah?" She asked him again impatiently.

"ahh- yes that is the only way." He choked out.

She sighed this was going to be a very long day. "Alright then, I'm gonna get going." She turned to leave.

"I could- er- help you- find your room that is." He said quickly half rising from his chair.

"No, no that's quite alright. I'll be fine on my own thank you." Rose told him rolling her eyes in disgust. She spun on her heal and took off out of the room.

The minute she had shut the door she took off running. She rounded a few corners and opened a door at random and went inside. It was her room. "Really!" She screamed "REALLY? Where the hell was luck two fricken minutes ago!" She threw herself onto her bed and buried her head in a pillow. Through her mortification she thought back to the way he looked. She had to give a little smile at the look on his face and the way he had been stammering like crazy.

The Doctor sat back in the library trying concentrate on words on the page in front of him. After a few moments his gave noise of frustration and threw it down onto the table. How was he supposed to concentrate after that! He could only hope he was never placed in a similar situation when he was faced with a Dalek.

A/N: oohh my gosh I was cracking up the whole time writing this! Please review and tell me what you think! Please! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!


End file.
